BadAss Runs In The Veins
by Lover.Of.SOFTBALL
Summary: This story is about Jack and Kim's kids and their experiences with love and hurt.. Along with who's really there for who? Some of the other Bobby Wasabi Worriors kids are being crushed on to so keep that eye out. There's another summary in the chapter so read that one.. Lilia Ann
1. Chapter 1

_**Im going to do a squeal to The Badass Couple... This going to be about Jack and Kim's Kids, let's say the love interest is hard to believe.. Jack couldn't be happier being a business man and have a loving wife along with two kids that inherited the line of BADASS! Kim she's as happy as can be, being a lawyer with a sexy husband and two kids. What could go wrong? Oh yeah the fact that their daughter is a badass cheerleader and their son is a badass football player. Did I mention they are the head captions...**_

___Kims POV_

_So my son went out for Football just for a joke and he ended up getting it and when a month passed he ended up getting caption.. My god my son is so so retarted I told him not to do it because the risk it would cause.. But NOOO! He didn't listen to me he said "its a harmless joke" it's not so harmless now is it? Oh, and my daughter the head cheerleader.. Man did I hate those when I was her age... She did it based on the same thing her brother did because they were told to go do something besides bother their father, so they went to the media and played truth or dare... You don't look tough after all do you? If your asking why I'm mad its because that's Jack and I when we were younger and they aren't using the Brewer name to its advantage. But now I'm waking up and putting on my black slacks with my white blouse shirt along with a black blazer, than waking up my little idiots.._

_Ethan... Wake up.. Kim said shaking his shoulder _

_Mom you know I think I like it a lot better when dad wakes me up.. Ethan said as he sat up._

Get_ dress, I have to start breakfast.. Kim said walking out of Ethan's room_

_REMEMBER! BROOKE DON'T EAT BREAKFAST... Ethan said as he walked to his closet_

_YEAH! Kim yelled back, from the kitchen_

_Ethans POV_

_So when my mom wakes me up lets just say I have an ache in my shoulder for days.. Damn she shakes hard. (no pun intended) So I walk over to my closet and pick black washed out denim jeans with a baseball jersey, along with my signature leather jacket, with Vans.. Than I go to my bathroom and spike my hair and add a small amount of cologne, Axe to be exact. Than I go downstairs and watch my mom cook breakfast... Thank god I left all my (2 bags) downstairs (imagine his hair is brown with blonde highlights)_

_Jacks POV_

_Before Kim woke up, I woke up and I up Brooke, if your wondering why so early? It's because i have a present for her and she needs to do something.. So I run to my dresser and quietly take out a little box than run like a ninja to her room.._

_Brooke, Brooke, Brooke, WAKE UP! I whisper/yelled in her ear_

_Im up... Daddy! Brooke said then quickly realizing it was her dad_

_I have a present and YES? Jack said sitting on her_ bed

_What is it? And I just realized it was my daddy! Brooke said as she layed in Jacks lap as if she was a baby again_

_Well how about you open it and find out.. Jack said as he gave her the box_

_Brooke opened the box and saw it was a 14 carrot necklace that said "BadAss" in cursive.. _

_Daddy thank you so so so much.. Brooke said as she hugged her dad_

_No problem baby girl! Jack said as he hugged her_

_Will you put it on me dad? Brooke said as she pulled away and dangled the necklace_

_Anything for my baby girl.. Jack said as he took the necklace and put it on her._

_Thank you dad.. If you don't mind can I get ready?Brooke said _

_Sure, oh and tell your mom I love her and I went to work early.. Jack said as he left her room_

_Ok.. Brooke said _

_Brookes POV_

_When my dad gave me that necklace I was truly greatful.. I love my dad, he inspires me to kick ass... Did you know when they were in high school their couple name was KICK? Huh Didn't.. Well anyway I need to get ready, so I go to my closet and choose my black tights that are ripped from thigh down and have back pockets, a purple,gray, and black plaid dress shirt with a gray beanie, my combat boots and my cheer bag along side my regular bag.. The go to my bathroom curl my hair, and put on a light shade off make-up. (eye liner and mascara) Then sprint downstairs to the garage..(imagine her hair is long, blonde with brown highlights)_

_Ethans POV_

_I start to hear a pound in the garage so I tell my mom I'm going to be in the garage.. When I walk in I see Brooke rummaging through boxes...I also bring my bags in case I have to leave in a rush.._

_What the hell are you doing? If mom catches you, you are going to be- oh pictures! Ethan said going to his sister_

_You are just like Uncle Jerry, I swear you were dropped on your head as a child.. Brooke said looking up from what she was doing_

_Well that's for me to know and you to find out. Ethan said and looking through the pictures_

_Wait, go back a picture, isn't that, Uncle Milton? Brooke asked pointing at the picture_

_Yeah, it says Milton Krupnick.. Ethan said as he sat down_

_We haven't seen him since he got married to Julie.. Brooke said as she sat beside her brother... _

_Yeah that was like 5 years ago.. We were either 11 or 10 maybe.. Ethan said as he held the picture of Milton,Brooke,and Ethan_

_Kids.. I've been calling you- what do you have their? Kim said as she walked over to them_

_Weres Uncle Milton and Aunt Julie? Brooke and Ethan asked as they stood up_

_They are touring the world why? Kim asked_

_We haven't seen them in 5 years! Brooke said as she handed her mother the picture _

_I know, but you have Uncle Jerry, Uncle Rudy, and Uncle Eddie.. Kim said as she was about to touch her shoulder_

_Yeah but it's not the same.. Brooke said as she got her peddy board and her bags for school and went off..._

_Im gonna go after her.. Text you how it ends! Ethan yells as he was trying to catch up to his sister_

_At school... (no ones POV)_

_Brooke gets to school and she instantly get wolf whistles and gets called names.. She just rolls her eyes and flicks some of the guys off. When she gets tackled to the ground by her brother, off her peddy board_

_What the hell Ethan? Brooke said as she was laying on the grass .. Luckily_

_Im sorry it's just you were ignoring me and you weren't listening... Ethan said as he helped her up_

_Yeah cause your gonna tell mom... Brooke said as she walked away_

_Yeah but than again I'm your brother, partner in crime, your twin, and your other half you'd be lost without.. Ethan explained _

_True.. But even though Milton was a Geek.. I loved him, he was part of the family than he just leaves.. Brooke says as she gets a peddy board and walks the rest of the way to school on foot with her bro.._

_Yeah, remember when he'd tell us stories about their past? Ethan said reminding her of the past_

_Yeah! Thank for cheering me up bro! Brooke said as she walked in the school doors_

_Hey sexy! KC said (Brodys son)_

_Your so disrespectful, don't you know a pretty lady when you see one.. Dominic said (Jerrys son)_

_Yeah I'm looking at her.. KC said looking at Dominic_

_I have 1 word for you.. Brooke said as she stepped forward_

_Or else what sexy? KC asked taking risks_

_RUN! Brooke said but was to late because her brother was comming full force and he tackled KC and started punching, and kneeing , but mostly yelling "DON'T YOU EVER DISRESPECT MY SISTER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN"_

**_Thats all for now.. If you want leave me some Reviews and Tips on what I should add.. Oh and give me names for the other characters... Tell me what you think._**

_Lilia~Ann_

_Haters Love Me_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I'm back and I'm going to add a twist in this one... It's kinda like Nancy Drew with a Brother. But they solve it in this one so, not all NANCY DREW.. Hope you like!**

****Ethan POV

So I'm sitting by the stairs listen to my iPhone (5) currently the song is Celebate Celebrity by New Beat Fund.. Cause after that fight I got into I was sent into the office, not the first time but its the first time I was sent for sticking up for my sister.. The volume is on full blast, so I DON'T hear anything.. Next thing I know my beats (red mixtures) are being yanked off my head, by my sister..

What the hell? Ethan said looking up give his sister a deadly glare

Why did you stick up for me? Now your shoulder is out of place.. Brooke said looking down at her OLDER brother

Cause he shouldn't have been calling you 'sexy' unless he was your boyfriend... Ethan said softening his stare

Look, your my brother and most of all partner in crime so I understand... So look when mom or dad finds out that your shoulder is popped out of place, what do we tell them? Brooke says as she climbs on the rail of of the stairs and sits

Ill tell them the truth cause, sticking up for family is worth the pain. Ethan said

Yeah but- Brooke was cut off

No buts, we're is everyone? Ethan asked, question to the deserted halls

The bell rang 10 minutes ago, but you would know due to your perverted song, and it was on full blast.. Brooke said reaching down and taking his beats and turning the song down, then giving them back

Oh yeah, wait why aren't you in class? Ethan asked due to the fact she had no earbuds in or her headphones on...

I went outside for some fresh air and release some stress.. Brooke said

So let's both get detention and go to class... Ethan said than offered her his hand to get down

Ok, we have all classes except our last period.. Brooke said and jumped down and hooked her arm in her brothers as they walked to class

As they walked into class they realized they had a substitute.. They unhooked arms and walked to their seats (Brooke sits by the football players, due to assigned seats; Ethan sits by cheerleaders, and they can't help but stare at him) (the teacher is in their 32 so pretty)

Um, who are you? Brooke asked in a sassy tone, as she propped her feet up on her desk

The teacher to give you and that boy detention for being late.. Mrs. Martinez said as she handed them their detention slips

Martinez, yo bro that name isn't Uncle Jerry's late name Martinez? Brooke said holding the slip

Yup, Jerry Martinez.. Ethan said with a smirk

The teacher quickly realized that her husbands nieces and nephew

Um, are you Brooke and Ethan Brewer? said in a scared voice

Yup.. Ethan said

Damn straight... Brooke said as she grinned

So how are you auntie Kelsey? Ethan asked

Your his what 3rd wife? Brooke asked as she stood up on one side of the room

You hurt our aunt Grace now it's your turn.. Ethan said as he stood up from he's spot

You won't do anything Ethan.. Mrs. Martinez said

I won't but she will, you realize my mom had twins, a girl and a boy so that's, that... Ethan said with a smirk

I can kill you 18 different ways... Brooke said as she went closer

I can kill you with a push pin without leaving a mark.. Ethan said as he went closer

After a minute of torturing they said "BOO" and Mrs. Martinez ran out of the door

Awe sweet sweet revenge! Brooke said as she sat on a football players desk

So what now? The football players asked

I don't know but my sister and I are about to be in so seriously big trouble.. Ethan said as he sat on the teachers desk

Did someone call for a Dad? Jack said appearing In the door way

DADDY! Brooke said as she ran and gave him a hug

Was up Dad? Ethan said as he gave him a hug

Now go to your seat I got this covered even though your princple isnt going to like it.. Jack said as he let his kids go

Hey Uncle Jack! Dominic said as he popped out of nowhere

Hey Dom! Jack said

Did you know that the evil witch Kelsey is my 3rd step mom? Dominic said

Yeah! I punched your dad in the face when he devorced my sister.. Jack said as he sat on the desk

Yeah, I'm sorry I loved my mom, I don't even see her anymore! Dominic said

Its okay man, Jerry is still my best friend but I lost trust in him. Jack said as he walked to the white board

Um, KC how much time do we have left? Jack asked not aware of what KC said to his daughter

Time for you to get a watch.. KC said, then he blinked and two mad twins were infront of him

Insult him again, and I'll be the one to ram you into the lockers.. Brooke said with her face brick red

Bring it.. KC said

Ex- Ethan was cut off by his sister

No... Brooke raised her left hand and slapped him... HARD

Think twice before words come out.. Okay? Brooke said as she grabbed his pencil and did a tick tock motion. KC nodded

My father asked you a question.. Times ticking next my brother will slap you. Brooke said

KC quickly looked at the clock and said "1:13, 1:13" than looked at Brooke, than her brother, and than their shocked father

Thank you I have 7 minutes.. Jack said going back to what he was doing as if nothing happened

Brooke and Ethan went back to their desks, when Brooke gets a text.. (if your asking what kind same as her brother but black, his is white)

_From;Bro_

_Is your hand ok?_

_To;Bro_

_Yeah, it's fine.. I couldn't let you have all the fun today_

_From;Bro_

_Haha, yeah that's no far is it?_

_To;Bro_

_Nah ;p_

*RINGGGG* (imagine the sound of the school bell)

Everyone leaves except Brooke and Ethan

Hey dad, I didn't call.. So who did? Brooke asked

Ethan did.. He said he has something he wants to tell me so I came to the class I knew you'd be in. Jack said as he sat on the desk

Okay, so we were walking into school and KC said something to Brooke and she said don't her that and he called her that again.. So when I came around the corner I hear him saying it and hear her tell him "RUN" before something happens. So I dropped my bag and tackled KC into the lockers for calling Brooke Sexy... Ethan said as he was pacing

Ok, now I want to tackle the kid. Jack said rolling his eyes

I got sent to the office for breaking his nose, cutting his lip, and breaking a rib.. Ethan said as he stopped pacing and stared at the ground remembering the fight (if your saying this couldn't have happened and KC be here now, well it happened 6 hrs ago, it was 7:13 when it happened)

But he's back at school.. Why? Jack asked comfused

It happened when we walked into school... Ethan said

Yeah, different subject please? Brooke said not wanting to talk about KC

Hey Jack... ?

**Thats all for this chapter.. I am gonna enjoy this, if you do. Now give me some names people.. STAY BEAUTIFUL! **

Lilia~Ann

Haters Love Me!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey** guys sorry I was gonna so long... Ugh stupid life! But anyway I am back and i won't go MIA again (if you don't know what MIA means Missing In Action) and my autocorrect on my iPad changed Penny Boarding into Peddy Boarding, so sorry I didnt catch that and all my mistakes.. Please forgive me :( **

Hey Jack... Grace said walking in the room shocking everyone

Oh my god, Gracie Bell! Jack said as he ran to his baby sister

Holy- Ethan started

Shit... Brooke finished, then they looked at each other than they ran to their aunt

Oh my, Brookie Bell, Casanova.. Your so grown.. Grace said as she hugged them tight

Were have you been Aunty Gracie? Brooke asked as she pulled away

Ive been here and there.. Grace said as she only hugged Jack and Ethan

Thats not good enough... Brooke said as she was about to walk out of the room when Dominic came back in

Damn she has your temper Jack. Grace said not noticing her own son walked in the door

MOM? Dom said stepping into the room letting Brooke leave

Grace quickly turned around and a tear escaped her eye, then Jack and Ethan leave to go find Brooke

Dom, baby how are you? Grace said as she went over to her son

The fact that my own Mother left me with a Father that gets married every time he sees a person that looks like you, so not so great. Dominic said a little pissed off

My baby I'm so sorry, but he would always- Grace said trying to explain but was cut off

You know save it, I've heard this story over and over again, were he would flirt with other girls but he would only do that to see if the person that mattered the most noticed.. Dominic said withdrawing his anger

H-how do you know that? Grace asked taken by surprise

He told me when YOU filed for a divorce! He was crying saying that the only women he loved hated when he'd try to get you to realize that your jealousy meant everything, but he thought you knew he was gonna make it up to you; but apparently you didn't! Dominic screamed not caring if the other classes heard

Baby- Grace said trying again but failed

You know what? Save it, I don't care! Dominic said walking out

Brookes POV

I walked out 'cause I noticed that everyone is walking out on me, me and my brother, and most of all MY FAMILY! God why is it so hard to stay with one family? Cause I know when my brother gets a girlfriend he'll leave me too.. I know what your thinking "THIS LITTLE GIRL IS SELFISH AS HELL" well I can't help that I'm scared that my family is gonna leave me.. So I ran to the roof, my brother and I decorated it to our own little lounge were no one can find us.. I feel like singing so I grabbed the guitar and sang

**A drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**I don't wanna waste the weekend**  
**If you don't love me pretend**  
**A few more hours then it's time to go**

**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm**  
**It's too late to cry**  
**Too broken to move on**

**And still I can't let you be**  
**Most nights I hardly sleep**  
**Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

**Misplaced trust and old friends**  
**Never counting regrets**  
**By the grace of God I do not rest at all**

**New England as the leaves change**  
**The last excuse that I'll claim**  
**I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl**

**And still I cant let you be**  
**Most nights I hardly sleep**  
**Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**  
**No**  
**No**  
**Heaven doesn't seem far away**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**  
**No**  
**No**  
**Heaven doesn't seem far away**  
**Oh**  
**Oh**

**A drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**  
**You are my heaven**

When I was done I saw my brother and my Dad sitting their just staring at me giving me 'who was that about' look

Its about how everyone is leaving and appearently you don't notice.. Brooke said putting the guitar back

Ethan got up and walked over to his sister "I'm NEVER gonna leave, you must have forgot that I am the biggest kid you've met at times" Ethan said as he put an arm around her shoulders

And plus, my good looks is nothing when I hang out with my partner in crime.. Ethan said as he spiked his hair

Than Jack comes over and sits down next her and says "your Mother and I will never leave, but some day you will end up getting a boyfriend and your brother will end up getting a girlfriend, then you will go your seprerate ways" Jack says as he grabs his daughters hand and holds it

Oh hell naw, if I get a Boyfriend I will always be with my brother you can guarantee that, and if my Boyfriend don't like my best friend/partner in crime/brother than I'll kick his ass to the curb; no one disrespects my bro without disrespecting me.. Brooke said as she let go of her dads hand and hugged her brother around the waist

Yeah, and my girl better respect my 2 other women.. Ethan said as he hugged back

What? Brooke said popping her head up, so confused

You and Mom silly.. Ethan said, as patted her head

I have some odd kids... Jack said he laughed

Brooke looked at Ethan and they attacked their dad with a bear hug

AHHHHHH! Jack said as he fell back while laughing along with his kids

Ok off, cause I'm losing air.. Brooke breathed

Right! As Jack and Ethan pull away

How about I take you guys and Dom out? Jack asked

Ok, I know were he is.. Brooke said and her dad gave her a odd look

When things go bad he goes to the café and he eats all the leftovers (in this time they have good food) Once I walked in on him cause I left Ethans Beats in their so I had to go get them, I borrowed them; I saw him than I grabbed the beats and ran cause he looked like a holy beast.. Brooke said fixing Ethan's hair (just imagain they are REALLY close)

Ok let's go, I have a feeling my sister is crying... Jack said already leaving

How do you know that? Ethan asked as they were right behind their dad

She texted me.. Times I wonder if you dropped on your head as a child. Jack said

I WASNT DROPPED ON MY HEAD, DAMN! Ethan yelled

Why are you yelling? Jack asked as he headed to the café

I said the samething, but he told me "that's for me to know and you to find out" Brooke said as she looped arms with her bro..

Okay! Jack said as he entered the café

Ethan did you know that they have cake back here? Dominic said attacking the cake with his face

Um.. No how about we just put that down and talk please.. Ethan said as he tryed to walk closer but Brooke glared at him, but he gave her a look and she let go..

Your acting as if I was in danger.. Dominic said still eating

Your are from sugar and carbs... Ethan said (Ethan is all about protein and doesn't really eat sugar or carbs)

Thats your problem.. Dominic said said-teasing his protein routine

Dominic just put that damn cake down.. Ethan said mad that he picked on his protein routine

Fine, it was gross anyways... Dominic said sitting it down

Come on let's go to my house and clean you up.. Ethan said stepping over the food that was leftover and food he barfed out..

Aye, sorry I teased you about protein.. Dominic said sorry

Its all good, Brooke's the one that takes it personal.. Ethan said patting him on the back

Shit... Dominic said as he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek then right

NEVER DISRESPECT THE PROTEIN! Brooke said then walked to her dad who was smiling..

**Thats all for this chapter.. I loved writing this, you can choose some names or you can give me a topic.. But for the next one for sure it's gonna be in Dominic's POV cause he just got slapped and he just yelled his head of at his Mother, there has to be some DEEP feelings in him.. Im starting what I love and hate or favorites again.. My Favorite SONG is Treasure By: Bruno Mars, I am in love with O2L (Our2Life), and I hate when people scrape nails on a chalk board.. STAY BEAUTIFUL**

Love Lilia~Ann

HATERS LOVE ME 3


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Sorry I was gone for a while, my friend came over and we went places.. Than I got my second hole (for my ears) pierced. GAHHH! I just had this week planned really sorry! But I'm gonna TRY to update every two days or so.. Remember I am still stuck on names so could you help me out?_

__Dominic's POV

When I came back to get something, but I forgot when I saw the one person I'd thought I'd NEVER see again ... my mom. She was talking or hugging or reuniting, but all I know was I WASN'T invited to this soirée. (party or get together) I was mad, I mean who doesn't invite their own son to be hugged and talked to why she was gone for so DAMN long.. After I yelled at my mom I went to the café but didn't find anything until I looked under the register and saw a Red Velvet cake with Butter Cream frosting, my favorite... In the middle of eating the cake Ethan, Brooke, and Uncle Jack.. Ethan tried to come near me but Brooke pulled him back. He looked at her and she let go, than he gave me a lecture about how sugar and carbs are bad for you and I told him something around the lines of "I could care less" about his protein.. Than he went off and told me to put the damn cake down... After that he came and said we should go to his house and clean up.. One second later I feel a sharp pain on my left cheek than right, damn Brooke slapped me hard.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? Dominic asked as he held his face between his hands

You disrespected THE protein.. Brooke said as she started to walk out of the café

Im sorry.. Dominic said (Dominic and Brooke won't date) as he put a friendly arm around her

Brooke grabbed his hand, that was around her shoulder and flipped him onto the ground.. "what was wrap around for?" Brooke said as she held his hand and squeezed it (NO PUN INTENDED)

E-ETHAN DOES IT, SO I T-THOUGHT IT'D BE O-OKAY! Dominic said in pain (AGAING NO PUN INTENDED)

Ok, just realize I will hurt, if you catch me off guard again.. You got me? Brooke said as she got off of him

Yeah definately, that won't happen again without your permission. Dominic said as he held his own hand

Good.. Brooke said as she went over to her locker to get her bag and Penny Board

At Home...

I bet you 20 bucks I can beat your sister in Call of Duty.. Dominic said as he came into the entertainment room with sweats and a tank along with socks

Dude.. Your so on.. Ethan said as he came in with sweats and a tank along with socks

Whos on? Brooke said coming in the room with short shorts and a spaghetti strap

You, lets play Call Of Duty. Dominic said as he handed her a controller to the Xbox

Are you serious?! Brooke said, than looked at her brother than said "fine but be prepared to get your ass whooped" as Brooke sat down

An hour went by and Brooke won 2 times and Dominic won none...

Dude, just give up.. This is my video game and I have already played this a million times. Brooke said as she looked at the screen and at Dominic

Fine, I give up.. Dominic said as he quit

Pay up she won twice so 40 bucks please.. Ethan said with an outstretched hand

Fine, damn girl got game and I mean swag not just the video game.. Dominic said as he handed him 40 bucks

Wow you guys are a bunch of asses! Oh and I'll be taking one of those 20's by the way.. Brooke said as she walked up to Ethan and took a 20 and walked off.

I think I just got played.. Ethan said as he sat down

You got played? I lost 40 bucks to twins.. Dominic said as he hit his head lightly on the wall

Ehh! Ethan said and walked over to Dominic "come on man let's go my sisters room and tease her.."

Alright, but I'm not getting to close cause she might hurt me.. Dominic said as he followed Ethan

Hey blondie! Ethan says as he walks into Brooke's room not carring about a thing

Whats up dumbass? Brooke asked as she flicked him off

RUDE! Ethan said, than flicked her off

Bitch, IM NIGGA PROOF! Brooke said as she walked over to her laptop (please no one take that personal)

GUYS, WE DON'T NEED THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE! Dominic said

I know, we're playing, it's our thing.. Brooke said as she took a pic of herself and snap chatted it to a friend

Ok, well you guys chose some fruity words... Dominic said as he leaned against her door

You guys can leave now, I actually want some sleep, remember I wake up 2 hours before you and exercise than take my shower so, BYE! Brooke said as she waved them good-bye

Peace out, brookers.. Dominic said as he walked out first

Bye bye BROOKIE! Ethan said as he ran out the door before she could throw a pillow at him

Ugh! Ethan heard her say

Next Day (NEW CHARACTER!)

_Austins POV (think of Austin Mahone or Justin Bieber)_

Ugh, Mornings no use... I get up early and go to my new exercise room, because I just moved here from New York with my parents John and Tara Summers and my sister that is in a grade under me but is really smart, Miranda.. I'm close to her but not to close. When I get to my new school I'm gonna make friends with the bad people, not populars, badasses... I hate when guys use girls to make them look good, I'm actually looking for a girlfriend, not a girl I can just bang and leave.. That's wrong! Yeah I flirt but that's usual... So after I workout I took a shower than got in skinny jeans, purple V-Neck, varsity Jacket, and my SnapBack hat that says "Fresh", along with purple vans. Than i go to my bathroom and i spike my hair in the front. Than I walk downstairs grab my bag and longboard, than too school.

_Brookes POV_

I wake up run downstairs do my exercises and go take a quick shower than chose ripped denim short shorts, a Gray and Black crop top that says "I mustache you a question but I'll shave it for later" with knee high socks and my Black combat boots, along with a Gray beanie. I than go to my bathroom and I straighten my hair, put my make up on. (eyeliner and mascara) Than I ran downstairs to see my brother and Dominic already up..

Come on guys, or well be late, theirs gonna be a new kid.. Brooke said as she grabbed her bag and went to the door

Were coming.. Ethan and Dominic said as they grab their bag walk outside with Brooke grab their boards, Ethan's Penny Board, Dominic's Long Board, and Brooke grabs her Penny Board.

Ethans wearing skinny jeans, Green v-Neck, letterman jacket, a SnapBack that says "Lakers", along with Black and White supras

Dominics wearing shorts,black tank, plaid open , with a leather Jackwith along with Adidas high tops and his favorite hat that say "Smash and Dash"

At School... 

Brooke, Ethan, and Dominic come in and everyone clears the hall except Austin..

You must be the new kid. Ethan said as he walked towards him, Brooke went to her locker but heard her brother and quickly went over to see her next victim... DAMN! This boy is hot..

Yeah, who are you? Austin said not noticing Brooke

Dominic, Brooke, and I run the schoo, WE are the badasses.. Do you have a problem with that? Ethan asked crossing his arms

Whis this Brooke chick, all I see is two dudes who have clearly have got the swag and the badass look but no chick. Austin said with a smirk

Im Brooke, I'm Ethan's twin sister and we are all related, Dominic's our cousin. Brooke said not noticing that Austin's jaw dropped when he saw Brooke.

I might look sweet, but you disrespect my brother I'll pound your face in, do you got me pretty boy? Brooke asked as she crossed her arms

Y-yeah, your really pretty... Austin said with dreamy eyes

Thanks, even though I don't even know you. Brooke said as she looked at Austin

Yeah, but I'm gonna change that.. Austin said as he walked away

**Thats all for this chapter, give me a REVIEW, if that saying in their made you uncomfortable IM SO SO SO SORRY! And thank for reading this.. Favorite song is Marry You, By: Bruno Mars. I'm not racist I swear to god, my brother is black and I never would be racist... I hate when people lie to you and you know truth the whole time. TELL ME SOME THINGS YOU LIKE OR DIS-LIKE AND I'LL PUT IT IN MY STORY! **

Lilia~Ann

Haters Love Me


	5. Chapter 5

**As I said 2 days or more, witch I'm gonna stick to the 2 days thing cause I want this to be good and longer than my other story.. So I have got names but from friends and I guess they went on a lim and knew it was for my FanFiction... In my last chapter I forgot to tell you guys/girls to STAY BEAUTIFUL! So sorry I was in a hurry for the ending, because I had to go help my grandmother.. Now I will be careful and say "STAY BEAUTIFUL!" Thank you and enjoy!**

****_Austins POV_

When I saw Brooke she was Beautiful, I thought she was gonna look like a slut but boy was I wrong.. Now I'm gonna make sure I get her to be my Girlfriend and no one else's. First I have to be nice to her siblings and all that. Cause she seemed like she was close to her brother, and when I mean close I mean really close. After I left I went to go find my first period, which is Math.. I hope I see Brooke in my first period. When I stepped into the classroom I sure enough saw Brooke, I quickly walked to the teacher gave her my new person thing, and she told me to go sit behind Brooke.. Brooke whipped her head around and saw me, I smirked and took my seat.

Okay Class we have a new student! said with excitement

Na, shit Sherlock.. Brooke said with a grin of her own

BROOKE BREWER! said with a deep voice

Thats my name, please don't ruin it. Brooke said as the class had a silent laugh

GAHH! As I was saying, our new stundent's name is Austin Summers please don't damage his brain, Mr and Miss Brewer.. said as she was pacing

Ill try. Brooke said as she turned in her seat to look at Austin

I can't promise a thing! Ethan said as he winked at a girl

You better- was cut off by the bell

They all exit, but Austin was last because the teacher was trying to warn him about Brooke, Ethan, and Dominic. When he came out there was a set of twins waiting for him, the Brewers to be exact.

Okay how about after school, you come to our house and you can explain who you are? Ethan suggested as he crossed his arms

Um, I don't know if the Brewers are safe to be around. Austin said as a joke

We are but if you don't chose the nice set of words then were not.. Brooke said catching onto the joke

Okay! Deal... Austin said as he went to his second period with Ethan and Brooke

Throughout the day he went with Brooke and Ethan, except he went to his last period with Ethan.

_After School..._

When Ethan, Brooke, Dominic, and Austin arrive to home, they see a note duct taped on the door. (Dominic sometimes stays over)

Dear Brooke and Ethan

Your Mother and I went out to... Do some things and we won't be back till tomorrow. And please ETHAN IF YOU LET ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO YOUR SISTER I WILL PERSONALLY HURT YOU, FOR LETTING ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO MY LITTLE GIRL, oh and we left you money on the counter if needed, we also add money to your bank accounts. One more thing please don't trash the house.

Love Dad! XOXO

Well our perents arent here, so come in.. Ethan said as he took the note off without reading it.

Um, Ethan you might want to read that note. Austin said as he put down his bag and Long Board

AHHH! Brooke don't get hurt! Ethan said as he hugged his sister

Ethan I think Unlce Jack means, don't let anyone hurt her. Dominic said as he patted Ethan's back

Yeah, now could you get off me. Brooke asked still squashed by her brothers bear hug

Oh, yeah. Ethan said as he left go and went to the kitchen

ETHAN, I BET I CAN BEAT BROOKE AT WRESTLING! Dominic yelled as he walked towards the kitchen

Ok, so Austin were did you move from? Brooke asked as she sat on the back of the couch

Im from New York.. Austin said as he spiked his hair

Why did you move here? Brooke asked as she got down and picked up her phone from her bag

My Mom wanted a change in scenery, so my Dad suggested this. Austin said as he walked towards Brooke

Could I have your number? Brooke asked as she handed him her phone

Yes, yes you can. Austin said as he took her phone and typed in his number and gave her, her phone back

Thank you, What clique do you plan on being in? Brooke asked as she put her phone in her back pocket

Welcome... Could I be in yours? Austin asked as he walked closer to her

You sure as hell could.. Brooke said as reached in his back pocket and grabbed his phone, which surprised him. She slid the arrow and to her surprise there was no lock. So she typed in her number and put his phone in his varsity pocket.

Can I ask you questions? Austin said with lust in his eyes

Sure.. Brooke said as she walked by him and purposely brushed her shoulder against him

Were you born here? Austin said as he followed her

No I was born in New York but moved her when I was 3, well my brother and I. Brooke said as she sat down on the couch

Cool, so when's your birthday? Austin asked as he sat on the floor infront of Brooke

August 19, when's yours? Brooke asked as she looked Austin in the eye

July 20, favorite color? Austin asked

Purple, yours? Brooke asked

Blue, who is the person you admire? Austin asked as he got up and sat beside Brooke

Well, I admire my Dad, when he was a kid he kicked ass and I want to follow in his footsteps. What about You? Brooke asked as she turned and looked at Austin.

I admire my Dad to he used to be the biggest jock and i don't want to be a football player so I created this. A way for me to be like my dad but not exact. Who is your best friend that you wouldnt trade for the world? Austin asked as he grinned

My Brother, he's my partner in Crime, and he's my twin. He's been there when I needed someone to hold me and just to tell me "I won't leave I'm still gonna be here for you" what about you? Brooke asked as she layed he head back

My little sister,she would be there even when I just wanted to jump off a cliff and times when I actually wanted someone to hug me. Favorite Flower? Austin asked

Well me I don't really like flowers, unless my dad buys me my black roses.. What is your favorite SnapBack? Brooke asked as she Pointed to his SnapBack

My obey SnapBack, what's your favorite beanie? Austin asked as he touched her beanie

My black beanie with studdeds on it, in a shape of a skeleton and crossbones, what's your favorite saying? Brooke asked

Life isn't about the destination, but the journey that gets us there, what's yours? Austin asked

Do you want the serious one, or the not serious one? Brooke asked

Serious first. Austin stated

Lfe is only a reflection, of what we allow ourselves to see. Brooke said

Now the not serious one? Austin said as he crossed his arms

Bitch, I'm NIGGA PROOF! Brooke said as she flicked him off playfully (please don't take that saying too personally, it's just for fun)

Well that's a polite saying.. Austin said

Yup, I love my saying it brings out the real me. Brooke said as she looked at Austin, Austin looked at Brooke; he started to lean in she did to

_Okay thats all for this chapter, hope you liked it.. That saying wasn't meant to hurt anyone personally.. You guys know how I love O2L? If you have a YouTube please subscribe to them.. They are amazing and yeah! My favorite song is still Marry You, By: Bruno Mars. I love the color purple and I hate when people get your face and yell at you, um HELLO IM RIGHT HERE NO NEED TO F*UCKING YELL! Some things about them like Brooke when she told her Birthday, favorite color, the person she wouldn't trade for the world, and some thing are things I guessed on.. STAY BEAUTIFUL! _

Lilia~Ann

Haters Love Me!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so so sorry that I haven't been updating! I'm the worst person ever! Please don't quit reading my stories! My life has just been super busy like: dentist, school things, and my best friends are fighting over which one is my favorite brother! Things have been so odd in my life! If you have an idea for this story comment and I'll see what I can do about it.. Just one tip KNOW THAT YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING! #love #foreverfanfic **

**~Lilia Ann HATERS LOVE ME! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello my British fellows... Sorry I've been absent for so freaking long! I wish I had a way of remembering, but my head has so much knowledge, JUST KIDDING! I have nothing in my head but love for FanFiction! Ok so I'm gonna TRY to remember.. **

Brookes POV

We are so close to kissing, oh my gosh.. He's getting closer, than BAM! We kissed; it was sweet, gentle, and full of care. He pulled away, and said "Wow, you don't know how long I've been wanting to do that" as he put on a smug smirk. I looked at him again and saw my brother behind him... SH*T

ETHAN! Brooke half yelled and half shouted

I knew it! Your a freaking hypocrite, you don't want me to date but can! Screw this.. And screw you! Ethan yelled at Brooke and walked out before Austin or Brooke could say a thing!

Well, your screwed! Dominic said as he walked in with a cookie in hand

When he said that Brooke snapped, she leaped at him and started punching him and screaming at him!

BROOKE, THAT'S ENOUGH! Austin yelled as he pulled her off of a terrified Dominic

NO, I WANT MY BROTHER TO REALIZE THAT IM NOT A FREAKING HYPOCRITE! Brooke shouted back at him

Brooke let him cool off first, than talk to him. Dominic said as he guarded his face while walking towards her.

Ok fine.. But if he's NOT fine by tomorrow than I'm not gonna be a happy camper! Brooke explained as she went to the couch again and got her phone.

Your never a happy camper... Dominic mumbled

What did you say, Martinez? Brooke said as she looked up from her phone

N-n-n-nothing. Dominic answered

Good answer. Brooke said as she went to the stairs and sat on the 3rd from last.

Austin looked after her and followed her, than sat behind her..

Hey, look I'm sorry I did what did, BECAUSE your brothers mad at you. Austin said as he patted her back

What Brooke didn't know was that Ethan came in as she sat down on the stairs, so he decided to listen to their conversation.

I miss Ethan's comfort hugs, he make you feel better the minute you see him, but I know he might never talk to me again.. Brooke said as she buried her face in her hands

Why do you think he'll never talk you again? He could've just said that because it was in the right time.. Austin said trying for her to relax but is failing miserably

Look Brooke Cakes I only said that was because my mouth was working faster than my mind ( A/N no pun intended ) Ethan said as he sat in front of her and patted her knee

You are one of THE most important people in my life and I was afraid I was going to lose you! Brooke said as she tackled her brother from the stairs to the hard wood floors.

Im sorry Brooke Cakes! Ethan said as he stood up and helped Brooke up to

Dude she needs another FRIEND or "BOYFRIEND" but she isn't a toy, got me? Ethan asked in serious tone

Yeah! Austin said cool with her brother letting him flirt with his sister and a little scared tknee what he does..

You break her heart ILL BREAK YOUR FACE, than our dads gonna take our shot gun to you! Ethan said as he slung his arapp round his sister

This little girl, is HIS baby, you hurt her you die very very quickly! Ethan said as he pointed to one of the pictures of Brooke and their dad

Alright... Austin said as he looked at the picture

Crap I have to go to Football practice! See you guys later, come on Dominic! Ethan yelled

Coming.. Dominic said and they both ran out the door and left

Oh, smile I need it for your contact ID! Brooke said as kissed his cheek and click the button

Come here, so do I.. Austin said as he slung his arm around her and kissed her forhead, while pressing the button.

Ok, that was something wasn't it? Brooke said as she sat on the edge of the couch.

Yeah! Hey Brooke, I didn't mean to get between you and your brother.. Austin said as he played with his hands

Its not your fault, it's just everyone in my family leaves, and I told him "I don't want to loose him to a guy" it was stupid to think that I could actually have both! Brooke said as she got up and went to the kitchen for a snack

Its not stupid, cause you can have both, it's just tell him you want to make an alliance with him.. Austin said as he followed her

I can't do that..We've been inseparable since we were kids! Brooke said toosing Austin a Water and drinking a water herself

I understand that, just be open with him.. Austin said taking a sip of his water

Ok... Brooke said looking down at her phone that just beeped

Hey, Brooke I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend? Austin asked

Brooke imidiantly looked at him and said "Yes, crap would you like to come with me to my cheer practice, I completely forgot about it?!" Brooke asked her "Boyfriend"

Um sure, I have nothing better to do.. Austin said

Ok, cool.. I just need to change. Brooke said as she dashed upstairs and changed into black short shorts, sliver nikes, black sports bra, crop top that says "whatever" in black letters, and she put her hair in a messy bun. Than grabbed her cheer bag and ran back downstairs

Lets go.. The quicker we get there the quicker it'll be over. Brooke said

Ok, wait your the cheer captain? Austin said as he walked closer to her

Yeah, it was joke at first, but Dominic told me to try out and I did, and this happened! Brooke said

Well you might think its a curse, but I think its cute! Austin said as he walked closer and intertwined there fingers..

Cool.. Brooke said as she bit her lip and pulled him out the door

Ok, so car, truck, or boards? Brooke asked

Sence we are not that far, boards. Austin said as he grabbed his longboard and her longboard.. They get on the boards and when they are about the same same speed the connect hands again

_They arrive at school and head to the gym.. _

Ready.. okay! They heard when they entered the gym. When the door closed everyone looked at Austin and Brooke's hands..

Ok, whos the guy? Shelby asked as she stared at him

Im Austin, I'm Brookes boyfriend.. Austin said as he held Brooke's waist

Mhm, if I were you, I'd learn how to stick your landing.. Brooke said as she ran down the mats and did an Ariel and stuck the landing.. "like that, if you can't do that than I'd suggest you practice."

Ugh! You'll regret this! Shelby said as she tried to do an Ariel but failed

Ooooh! Everyone said

Brooke went off and did her cheer, while Austin sat in the bleachers and watched her.

_After Cheer..._

Hey Austin?! Shelby said as she walked up to him

Um hi.. Austin said being polite

Would you like to be my boyfriend? Shelby asked as she walked closer to him

No offense but, no I already have a beautiful girlfriend and your a little creepy. Austin said as he got up and walked away to go find Brooke

Brooke was just coming out of the locker room, in gray sweats and a white spaghetti strap with black converse, and her hair in a slick ponytail.

Hey, what's up.. Brooke said as she saw the creeped out look on his face

That Shelby chick, asked me out.. Austin said as he held her hand again

WHAT? Brooke yelled, while glaring at him

Dont worry I said no, I would say no to Megan Fox for you! Austin said as he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her head

Ok.. She says anything else, I get to beat her face in! Brooke said as she walked in his side to their boards..

_Ok that's my chapter! I love RASTA... Ill upload on weekends, because I study for an hour after school and then I practice for band! Yes I'm in the band.. I'm a band geek! If your wondering what instrument I play, I play the saxophone; dont judge.. FAVORITE SONG IS ; LOVE MORE: BY CHRIS BROWN, STAY BEAUTIFUL! I hate when people get in your business!_

~Lilia Ann HATERS LOVE ME!


End file.
